In a customer service center, some agents resolve customer issues more quickly and with higher satisfaction than others. In some cases, the agent may simply be more skilled and knowledgeable in one type of customer issue than he or she is in others. However, simply assigning a customer to the agent who is most skilled and knowledgeable at handling their customer issue results in the agents with the highest skills and knowledge on a particular issue are assigned all customers who are experiencing that issue, while the agents who are less skilled and knowledgeable are assigned no customers at all. What is needed is a way to make the skills and knowledge of the most proficient agents available for all agents in a manner that increases efficiency and customer satisfaction. The inability to make the skills and knowledge of proficient agents available to all agents is undesirable.